


A Fun Little Workout

by Talyesin



Series: Aftermath on Finite Earths [28]
Category: DCU (Comics)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 10:50:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15629154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Talyesin/pseuds/Talyesin





	A Fun Little Workout

Earth 2  
Gotham City limits

 

“Solomon Grundy, born on a Monday!”

Clark suppressed the urge to sigh and flew out of the fifty foot long trench he’d just made from the impact of Grundy’s blow. “Yes, Grundy, we know.”

The chalk-skinned, black-clad behemoth took another swing at Superman Junior, one Clark easily dodged. Grundy was especially mindless this time around, and the more mindless he was, the stronger, faster, and more resistant to injury he became. Still, the only reason he’d hit Clark that first time was because Clark hadn’t been paying attention – he’d been looking after his teammates.

Wonder Woman was shaking off her disorientation from being hit with an oak; Dr. Mid-nite was putting a splint on Wildcat’s broken leg; Hourman was pulling Red Tornado and a stunned trucker out of the wreckage of a semi truck that had the bad luck to drive past the battle; Dr. Fate and Starman were working together, advanced science and ancient magic each seeking to quell Grundy’s lunatic rage, each only fuelling that rage further; and Superwoman was-

A hurtling streak of blue and red shot straight down from the stratosphere and crashed into Grundy with the force of a meteor. Clark sped into action himself, protecting his teammates from the flying debris, rocks and dirt flying through the air with the velocity of a speeding bullet. Luckily, Clark thought, I’m faster than that.

Superwoman climbed out of the crater she’d made, dragging an unconscious Grundy along behind her. She dropped him and looked at her team. “Fun little workout. Everyone alright?”

The team nodded their agreement, except Yolanda, who was swearing under her breath in Spanish. There was something about the Amazonian Purple Healing Ray they had back at Justice Society Headquarters that always made her break out in acne, as though adolescence had returned with a vengeance, and she wasn’t looking forward to the next three days of looking like a gawky teen as her coppery skin became covered with painful, pus-filled red blotches. Dr. Fate wrapped Grundy in bands of mystical energy and banished the behemoth to Fate’s Tower in New Salem.

“So that’s where you went,” Clark said to his adopted cousin. “I was about to grab him and launch him into the ocean.”

“That wouldn’t have stopped Grundy, Junior,” she said curtly. “Okay team, back to HQ.” Superwoman took to the air, her team not far behind her.

Clark allowed himself to sigh and said into his team communicator, “I’ll catch up.”


End file.
